The present invention relates to an illuminating device that will create a continuously moving ripple effect on the area illuminated. The device is particularly well adapted for use with an aquarium to simulate underwater the effect caused by an ambient light shining through surface ripple and waves.
The present inventor is unaware of any known system within the prior art that will simulate the shimmering effect seen on underwater objects when ambient light passes through the ripple or other wind disturbance normally found on a body of water. Various devices have been described to achieve changing light patterns for other purposes. One of these is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,790 to Newhall. This is a relatively complex device which comprises an assemblage of different colored lamps which are rotated behind a patterned disk which is also rotated but at a different speed from the lamps. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,474, Allen describes a light source having a stroboscopic component. This is located behind rotating pattern and color disks. The patterned disk rotates at a multiple of the line frequency, while the color disk rotates a a different speed. Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,872, shows an ornamental window shade. This is essentially a roller blind contained in a frame with translucent or transparent screens on either face of the frame. These can be rolled to present different ornamental scenes.
Various inventors have dedicated their effort to supply lighting systems for aquariums. The following U.S. patents are representative U.S. Pat. Nos.: Bovio--3,622,777; Hall--3,805,740 /and 3,913,526; Ritzow et al.--3,836,765; Huyler--3,892,199; Akers--4,078,522; and Roehrick--4,133,024. All of the above described illumination systems are of the type which are placed over or behind an aquarium. Szilagyi, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,204 shows an illumination system placed under an aquarium.
None of the systems described above are capable of simulating the shimmering effect of light shining through surface water. In addition, a number of the systems; e.g., those taught by Newhall U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,790, and Allen are relatively complex and expensive to construct. All of the above deficiencies are overcome by the present illumination system.